


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by enchanted_book



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Heat Cycles, Masturbation, Other, Summer, cronus isn't a tool, implied pale kankri/karkat, implied red cronus/kankri, karkat is a good descendent, may be multific if things go well, threesome maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_book/pseuds/enchanted_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Popsicles", they were called. They were messy and sticky, and if you took more than thirty minutes to consume one, it would begin to dribble down your arms and you'd lick it off with your papery tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> check notes at the end,,

The heat was so terribly unbearable, and it didn't help that summer, too, had now come in your dream bubbles. If only you could subside the blistering heat for one moment, turn back climate change. But, alas, it was no use. Your bubble wasn't being altered any time soon, it was just about as stubborn as you were.   
So, to subside the temperature, you had started to suck on these sugary ice sticks that Cronus introduced you to a while back. "Popsicles", they were called. They were messy and sticky, and if you took more than thirty minutes to consume one, it would begin to dribble down your arms and you'd lick it off with your papery tongue.   
You had long removed your sweater, those impossible leggings following suit. It was far too hot to be in anything but an oversized shirt, if Karkat somehow ended up here in your hive again.   
Yet, your curiosity begged you to do what you needed most in the heat. While your entire body became exhausted by the heat of Beforus, your nook pulsed from the heat within. It was the hottest day you have witnessed in sweeps, and you were on you heat cycle which made everything even more unbearable. Sure, you had formerly thrown a few fits, but for now you were content. Maybe that was half due to the fact that you just sat on the cool tiling in your nutritionblock.   
And maybe that was half due to the fact that you were sliding the tip of the popsicle along the folds of your pulsating nook. You shivered as the cold syrup melted, dribbling down to your taint. Your legs spread further, displaying your nook to anyone who may enter from this point on.   
Suddenly, you realized how quickly this syrupy ice melts, but you were desperate. And the cold felt so good, good enough that your bulge poked out, sliding across your thighs and searching for a hot spot to enter. You plunged the melting pop into your nook, toes curling from the sensation. You tried your absolute best to keep calm, so you wouldn't clench around it. You wanted this to last as long as you could draw it out for.   
You leaned against the cabinets, using the wooden stick of the popsicle to thrust it in further, elucidating a groan from your lips. You could feel the sugary syrup melting, as it dropped from your nook. You would never gain release from something that needed refreshed every few minutes.   
It was time to just give in, and allow the inevitable. You led your bulge straight to your nook, and it eagerly plunged deep into the heat. The bulge stroked at the walls, twisting up in a corkscrew motion. Once it reached its limit, the bulge unscrewed painfully slow. Panting heated up the air, and your thighs quivered. Your bulge knew every spot to hit inside of you, especially that ONE. And God, it just couldn't wait to hit it over and over again with flicks upwards as it thrusted harshly into you.   
You rolled over onto your hands and knees, it's just better this way in your opinion.   
Your rear end was high up in the air, and your face hid in your crossed arms on the floor. Your bulge pulsed into you, drawing out sweet moans at this point.   
Finally, you came. Red material mixed with the purple syrup inside your nook, making for an interesting slurry to seep down onto your thighs. You settled on panting, basking in the afterglow. No time to think if you needed a shower.   
"Kankri, I found your friend again. He said he hadn't seen you all week and was worried, but never remembers where your hive is. Some friend, huh?" You could hear the voice getting closer, but didn't register it until the pair had reached you.   
"What the absolute fuck is-... Stop looking!" You could only assume Karkat was speaking to your friend he has brought along.   
"Ey, it's a nice color there, chief." The voice was distant, Karkat must have started shoving him out of the nutritionblock.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: do not, i repeat, DO NOT, ever masturbate with a popsicle. it contains a lot of sugar, as you all probably know. and sugar, when inserted into your innie genitalia, can cause an infection. be safe!!! (ice is safe tho)


End file.
